LN's Season 12: The Heart of Ninjago
This new season "The Heart of Ninjago" takes place 5 days after the season 11 episode "End of an Era". Season 12 will also lead on to the next season. This is the second season in the Jaxx Manson story arc. It includes season 13 and 14 as well. The villains in this season are a cult called the Resurrectionists who plan to use a device called the Changebreaker to destroy Ninjago. The main character in this season is Ronin, who knows the leader of the Resurrectionists, Zachary Donavan, and wants to stop him. Episode 1: The Heart of Ninjago Ninjago City is in ruins after the events of "End of an Era". Cole, Zane, Nya, and Ronin, still mourning inside the Temple of Doom, realize that there is a way to bring back the ninja, but it would involve fighting Jaxx Manson once again. Jaxx still hasn't escaped the temple, so they fight Jaxx and try to steal the Gauntlet of Reality in order to resurrect the other ninja. They fail, and Jaxx gets away, and the ninja find a new villain- the Resurrectionists, led by Zachary Donavan, who wants to use the center of Ninjago's famous monument- the Changebreaker- in order to resurrect the dead. Episode 2: Redemption Seekers The ninja learn that the Resurrectionists are actually people seeking redemption because they believe that they were responsible for the death of half the world (although it was Jaxx Manson) but before the ninja can explain, the Resurrectionists attack them because they see the ninja as enemies who want to destroy the Changebreaker. The Resurrectionists get away in their Flying Fortress before the ninja can stop them, and head for the Changebreaker to start the resurrection. Episode 3: Dust and Bones The ninja realize that they must stop the Resurrectionists from using the Changebreaker because they know what happened last time someone tried it (the Changebreaker is what created the Serpentine) and they don't want something like that to happen again. They follow the Resurrectionists, but run into Jaxx Manson on the way, and they follow him because they want to stop him from helping the Resurrectionists because he wants to destroy Ninjago. Episode 4: There Is A Way The ninja are fighting Jaxx Manson when they realize they all want the same thing- to stop the Resurrectionists. Jaxx decides to join the Ninja and stop the Resurrectionists, but the Ninja have Ronin keep his eyes on Jaxx. Suddenly, a smash sound is heard on the Destiny's Bounty as they are following the Flying Fortress, and Karloff is revealed to be on board. Karloff reveals that he was with Griffin Turner and Neuro, and that they both faded away, leaving Karloff to find the ninja. Cole prevents Karloff from attacking Jaxx, revealing that Jaxx is helping them. Episode 5: A New Samurai The ninja decide to fight the Resurrectionists at the site of the Changebreaker, after they already started to figure out what to do. Ronin recognizes Zachary Donavan, who is wearing Samurai X's old armor, and attacks. Ronin throws Zachary into a wall, and it falls down on him, but Zachary reveals that he has super strength. The ninja retreat, but take the Changebreaker with them, forcing the Resurrectionists to follow. A battle takes place on the Destiny's Bounty, but Jaxx Manson luckily forces the the Resurrectionists away. The ninja realize how powerful of an ally Jaxx could be. Episode 6: Brothers Divided Jaxx tells the ninja that he regrets everything and wants to change everything, but he knows that the gauntlet can't do it. Ronin also reveals a big secret- Zachary Donavan is actually his brother, who he despised. Ronin then reveals that his last name is, in fact, Donavan. The ninja look around in the jungle for the Resurrectionists but are attacked by a gigantic monster who has the power of fire. The ninja defeat it, but the Resurrectionists steal the Changebreaker back. Episode 7: Only One Thing To Try The ninja realize that the Changebreaker is the only way to save the people who died as a result of Jaxx Manson's wrongdoings. The ninja fight the Resurrectionists in order to steal the Changebreaker back, but they fail and the Resurrectionists try to use the Changebreaker and accidentally start a fire. While the ninja stop the fire, the Resurrectionists escape and the ninja follow after them. Jaxx laughs, leading to us to believe that this was his plan all along. Episode 8: The Power of Ninjago The ninja fight the Resurrectionists and realize that Ninjago City is in ruins. The ninja and Resurrectionists fight an epic battle there, but it is halted once they realize that the key to bringing back everyone is actually the gauntlet, due to a hint left by Cyrus Borg before he vanished into dust. Both the ninja and the Resurrectionists attack Jaxx Manson, who forces Zachary Donavan to defend him and betray the Resurrectionists. Episode 9: Days of Hope Ninjago is thrown into chaos as the ninja, Resurrectionists, and Jaxx Manson all fight over the Gauntlet of Reality, the key to returning Ninjago to the way it was. The gauntlet ends up in the hands of Zachary Donavan, who uses it to turn Ninjago City into an evil fortress, and he betrays Jaxx Manson by casting him into the fire. The ninja watch as Zachary Donavan turns into a giant monster he calls "the Resurrecter" and attacks. Episode 10: Time Ronin fights the Resurrecter as the other ninja save the citizens of the city. Ronin eventually realizes that he has an elemental power- the power of life. He defeats the Resurrecter by draining his life force (although it kills his brother) and resurrects everybody. Cole, with the Gauntlet of Reality, changes Ninjago to where it isn't in ruins. Every person killed in the episode "End of an Era" is resurrected, including Cassandra, PIXAL, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Wu, Cyrus Borg, and others. In a post-credits scene, Jaxx Manson is seen with a burn mark on his left eye, laughing. Then, It cuts to darkness. Sets * 79990 The Resurrecter (Ronin, Resurrectionists x2) 99 pieces * 79991 The Changebreaker (Cole, Resurrectionists x2) 188 pieces * 79992 Battle In Ninjago City (Cole, Nya, Resurrectionist x1, Zachary Donavan) 299 pieces * 79993 Jungle Fire Monster (Nya, Zane, Ronin, Resurrectionists x2) 459 pieces * 79994 Tower of Ninjago (Nya, Zane, Karloff, Cole, Ronin, Resurrectionists x3) 978 pieces * 79995 The Flying Fortress (Ronin, Cole, Zane, Karloff, Resurrectionists x5, Zachary Donavan), 2,588 pieces Season 13: Threat To Existence # Darkness Always Stands # Execution Rising # The Armor of Galaxia # The Master of Jumpjitzu # Same Old, Same Old # Threat To Existence Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Series Category:Fanon Stories Category:Seasons Category:Fan Characters fan episodes